This study attempts to determine whether hepatic dysfunction induced changes in topotecan pharmacokinetic parameters in patients with advanced cancer are related to changes in hepatic blood flow (ICG), hepatic oxidative metabolism (antipyrine) and/or hepatic glucuronidation. Also to evaluate hepatic blood flow and hepatic function in patients with advanced cancer receiving investigational drugs by measurement of the plasma clearance of lorazepam, indocyanine green and antipyrine (LIA).